Wolf Brother
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Bella has a brother called Jason, who's a werewolf.Jason accidently hurts Bella, the Cullens take them both in. Now, how's a house full of vampires going to react to a werewolf and his sister? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I stared at my brother as he shook uncontrollably.**

**No, please no.**

**Don't let this be happening to me, to us.**

**I was standing right next to him, we'd been discussing our mother's death and he's just started shaking, I remembered what Jake had told me.**

"**Jas, c'mon, calm down, please, for me!" I pleaded, but it was too late.**

**He exploded into a brown wolf in seconds, clawing at me accidentally in the process.**

**I screamed in pain, holding my stomach to stop the blood. The Jason wolf stared at me in horror, my knees buckled and I managed to whisper.**

"**Calm down, don't be angry and you'll change back" **

**He nodded and I had just enough time to see him shrinking back into human form before I was unconscious.**

**When I woke up I was in a strange house, definitely not mine since all of the walls were pure white, huge windows surrounded me, I could hear someone shouting, I recognised my brother's voice and I swung my legs around, standing straight away, but everything went black for a couple of seconds and my knees gave way, someone caught me before I hit the floor, I looked up and saw Chris, he looked at me worriedly, I gave him a small smile.**

"**I'm so sorry, Bells" he whispered, I was aware we were being watched.**

"**S'ok" I shrugged "I've been hanging around werewolves long enough to know that when they're young they have no control over when they change unless someone calms them down" I said without thinking, Jason blinked then frowned.**

"**How do you know? What do you mean after all this time?" he demanded,**

"**Ahh" I muttered "I may not have told you about that, tell me, did I tell you about the cliff diving?" I asked weakly**

"**CLIFF DIVING?" Jason shouted, he was shaking again.**

"**Calm down bro" I whispered, he growled and I felt something hard take hold of me around my waist and pull me back. I looked over my shoulder and stifled a gasp, the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen stood there, topaz eyes and bronze hair, with god like features, he looked like he was holding his breath.**

"**Vampires" I whispered, the guy jerked and looked down at me in shock.**

**Our eyes met and I realised he still had his hands around my waist, even though we were further away from my brother.**

**I suddenly felt a torrent of emotions I had never felt before. From the look in his eyes he felt it too, I heard one of the other guys gasp, the one with honey coloured hair and topaz eyes.**

"**Edward, why don't you let my sister go" Jason growled**

"**That depends" Edward, the guy still with his arms wrapped around my waist said calmly, glancing at honey haired guy and frowning, then looking at Jason**

"**On what?" Jason took a step forward**

"**On if you're going to cut her up like last time" Edward said quietly, I couldn't help glancing down at my stomach, which was bandaged in a white cloth.**

**Jason roared in fury and leaped, forgetting that I was in front of Edward. I screamed and screwed my eyes together, bracing myself for the pain, it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see Edward curled around me, so I was in a sort of prison of his arms and Jason being held back by the huge vampire and the smaller lean one with honey hair.**

"**I'm Jasper" Honey hair nodded to me**

"**Emmett" the other one said.**

**I blinked and nodded, Edward swept me into his arms and carried me out of the room, he set, me down on a couch and sat next to me.**

"**So, how do you know about vampires and werewolves?" he asked quietly, I sighed as I realised I should have just kept my mouth shut.**


	2. Chapter 2

I know i said i wanted a certain amount or reviews but since this is the end, im gonna be fair. I minght do a sequel, but right now i'm too busy, you can use the base idea for a story of your own but not my people or situations.

and, oh poo, i forgot to do a disclaimer. nothings mine, but thats obvious. only the situation belongs to me,and jason, jason's character is all mine.

Wolf brother part two.

"Uh, I don't suppose you'd accept the story about how the candy floss monster ate your brain and you remember things that never happened, so now you think I know all about that stuff when really I don't?" I asked hopefully.

There was complete silence for about forty five seconds, and the house seemed to explode with laughter. Emmett, rolling around on the floor, seemed to think it was funny enough to brake the door open with his nose, 'cos he fell on it by accident when he was laughing.

I blushed bright red and looked at my feet.

"U, no, I don't think I'll accept that" Edward smiled crookedly. I swear my heart stopped, started and then picked up double pace, racing in my chest. Edward's grin slipped into smirk mode as he heard my traitorous heart.

I sighed and then started to explain how I knew. Which was mostly because of my best friend, Jacob, who told me as much as he could, and then I figured it out, 'cos I'm smart like that.

When I had finished, everyone was silent, my brother quietly brooding in the corner, muttering something about stupid kid sisters and giant water melons that ate…spoons?

Okay, lets ignore the crazy brother for now.

Edward glanced at Jason and shook his head slowly, he'd properly heard him talking about the water melons.

I was so bored. Everyone was busy now that the drama was over. So I did what any, sane, respectable, cool teenager would do.

"OMG, I'M BEING ATTCKED BY A GIANT LLAMA!" I yelled, running around in circles with socks on my ears, a tutu around my neck and a blindfold in the shape of a llama over my eyes.

Consequently, I ran into Edward.

He pulled the blind fold off and just stared at me. Like everyone else was doing. Blinking, I looked back at him, then poked my tongue out and yelled "Banana killer" at him, then ran up to a random bedroom, hid in the closet and talked to a pair of lonely dungarees.

Soon enough, Emmett joined us and we all had a tea party. We talked about the latest dungaree trends, and how cool their hair was. Which was hard because dungarees have no hair…but that's besides the point.

I fell asleep in the closet and Emmett actually left me there! When I questioned him about it later, he just said that the dungarees didn't like to be in the dark on their own. I agreed it wouldn't be fair and we skipped to the fish and chip shop, where I ate, then annoyed Emmett for a while. Alls fair in love and dungarees.

1 year later.

One, I'm now a werewolf.

Two, I'm engaged to Edward.

Three, I will get married wearing dungarees.

Four, because I'm a werewolf, it means that while vampires are around, I get to be yound for as long as it takes to kill me.

So, yay, I got my happy ending.

This is the end of this story because I really can't be bothered to write anything else on it. Sorry, maybe I'll write a sequel to this when I've finished my other stories and my course work.

By the way, in my Shakespeare oral exam, I got an A! I'm really happy.


	3. disclaimer

um, i just realised that i havn't posted a disclaimer on almost every one of my stories, so here it is, PLEASE READ IT BECASUE THEN I HAVE PROOF THAT I ACTUALY POSTED ONE. LOL.

i don't have any rights for sky high.

i do not own twilight (however much i want to)

i am not stephenie meyer (though thats obvious)

the characters i write about are NOT mine, nor do i have any ownership over them whatsoever.

the pervious situations i have put my characters are inspired by stephenie meyer, i owe her everything to do with this.

and finally, any stories that may have crossed over to other stories are also NOT mine.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE OR ANYTHING ELSE. I ALSO DID NOT WRITE THE SCRIPT OR CHARACTERS FOR SKY HIGH OR ANY OTHER MOVIE.

anyway. hopefully the next few chapters will be up on my stories soon...now i just have to write them...

y'know, i owuldn't have this problem if i said i wanted 50 reviews...then i could procrastinate all i wanted.

but then again, i'm not evil, so i'm trying my hardest on those ones with over 10 reviews, i'm writing the next chapter to the day the stars fell, this afternoon at school so don't worry, it'll be up soon.

this athors note is going to be posted on EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES INCLUDING THE ONE FEATURING SKY HIGH.


End file.
